This invention is in the field of ammonium isobutyrate (AmnIB). More specifically it is in the field of a solution comprising water, AmnIB, and isobutyric acid (IBA), said solution being useful for preventing rot and mildew from forming on seeds, silage, and other feedstuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,567 (Matyas, et al.) teaches the use of propionic acid to inhibit microbiological deterioration of feedstuff such as silage, fodder, or maize.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,600 (Lapore, et al.) teaches the use of salts of alkanoic acids, including AmnIB, to inhibit the growth of microorganisms in animal feedstuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,665 (Huitson, et al.) teaches the use of formic acid or binary and ternary mixtures of formic, acetic, and propionic acids to prevent mold growth on animal feedstuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,449 (Hoffman, et al.) teaches the use of certain salts including calcium propionate, sodium or potassium propionate, ammonium butyrate, and AmnIB for inhibiting the growth of mold in materials including foodstuffs which are susceptible thereto.
Canadian Pat. No. 376,628 (Hoffman, et al.) teaches a method for inhibiting mold growth on materials susceptible thereto, excepting baked goods, comprising treating the surface of such material with a saturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid of from 3 to 12 carbon atoms.